Let $x$ and $y$ be real numbers such that
\[
  2 < \frac{x - y}{x + y} < 5.
\]If $\frac{x}{y}$ is an integer, what is its value?
Let $\frac{x}{y} = t$. Then $x = ty$, so we can write \[\frac{x-y}{x+y} = \frac{ty-y}{ty+y} = \frac{t-1}{t+1}.\]Thus, we have \[2 < \frac{t-1}{t+1} < 5,\]which we can rewrite as follows: \[\begin{aligned} 2 < 1 &- \frac{2}{t+1} < 5 \\ 1 <&-\frac{2}{t+1} < 4 \\ -\frac{1}{2} > &\frac{1}{t+1} > -2. \end{aligned}\]The only number of the form $\frac{1}{t+1}$ (where $t$ is an integer) which lies in the interval $\left(-2, -\frac12\right)$ is $-1 = \frac1{-1}$, so we must have $t+1=-1$, and $t = -2$. This is achievable when $x = -2$ and $y =1$, so the answer is $\boxed{-2}$.